Maybe Hapiness Is Just Another Fairytale
by Destiny Found
Summary: Summary; As an Author Henry brings Graham back, but things don't go as he planned. Takes place in season 4 finale. (Gremma focused). Hope you enjoy it and i would very glad if you can write reviews. Thanks in advance P.S: English isn't my first language so there can be grammar and spelling mistakes!


**Maybe Hapiness Is Just Another Fairytale**

Summary; As an Author Henry brings Graham back, but things don't go as he planned.

 _Apprentice:_ _It is tempting, is it not? The power of the quill.  
_ _Henry:_ _But I just keep thinking, maybe I could use it just one more time? To bring back my dad_

 _Apprentice:_ _Henry, not even an Author can bring back the dead, no matter who how they wish it_

 _Henry:_ _But Hook was dead and I brought him back to life.  
_ _Apprentice:_ _Hook's death was never real. It was a fiction created by Isaac, and now, thanks to you, that fiction has been erased._ _(He opens_ _Heroes and Villains_ _, which is now entirely blank._ _You see? All gone. But your father, Baelfire, died in the real world, and that, sadly, can never be undone. The best way to show your love for those who are gone is to tell their stories._

Henry looked upset. He wondered if he can't bring his father back than what was the point of being "The Author" in the first place. Apprentice looked skeptical as he was hesitated to say something. But he said it anyway.

"You can't bring your father back but there is someone that you can actually bring back" he said.

It only took seconds for Henry to figure who he was talking about. He immediately jumped with the feeling of joy and yelled **"I can bring Graham back!"**

The Apprentice confirmed and added; he died before the curse broke and he has a special connection with the savior which is I believe powerful enough to bring him back.

Henry was so happy that he even wasn't listening to the Apprentice at all. He was thinking about the day Graham passed away. The day that he lost his hope about "Operation Cobra". Graham was more than a sheriff to him, he was **his friend.** And he always felt guilty for not being able to save him but now none of this matters.

"All I have to do is to write 'Graham comes back' right?" Henry asked. The Apprentice wasn't sharing his excitement at all .He certainly had his doubts so he asked if Henry was sure of doing this.

Henry didn't have any doubt at all. He was so determined to give Graham's his second chance, his deserved happy ending. So he grabbed the quill and wrote his first words as an Author. It's been 5 minutes but there was no sign of Graham. Henry couldn't wait anymore and stormed off to the sheriff station.

The station was dark as the night and there was no sign of him which made Henry worried more. What if he failed to bring him back?

"Henry? Is that you?" a voice was heard. It was Graham he was lying on the ground, trying to get up. Henry helped him getting up.

Graham was confused, but Henry with his accelerated story-telling cleared the blanks for him. But it wasn't easy for Graham to believe that he was alive.

"C'mon let's go to Granny's. Everyone's there" said Henry with excitement. He wanted everyone to see this miracle.

I don't know if I can Henry, I'm sorry. It's been a long time and I don't know what to do or what to say. Especially to your mom 'Emma'. As he told her name memories flashed. It was just like yesterday to him when they shared a tender kiss right here.

Henry understood and did everything to persuade him. In the end he succeeded.

Walk to the Granny's seemed so long to Graham. It was like 'a never ending path'. But they arrived. Graham took a deep breath and let Henry got in first.

Henry got everyone's attention by saying that he has a huge surprise and called Graham to come in.

When Graham appeared everyone freezed. There was just silence. It was like a ghost coming in. Emma couldn't hold herself and bursted in to tears. Graham saw her crying, but he managed to held his tears.

Henry managed to broke the silence by explaining how Graham really came but Graham couldn't manage to stay at Granny's anymore so he left.

Emma was trying to overcome the shock she has. Graham came back, he came back. She repeated this for thousand times. Everytime she missed him her fingers would go to his shoelace on her wrist.

She had to find him, hug him like she would never let him go. And she knew he would be at the sheriff station. Because once he told her that the station was his safe heaven. That's why he would sit there for late hours.

When she arrived to the station she found Graham sitting at the spot where he collapsed. How can she forget that tragic day.

"I knew I would find you here" said Emma cracking a smile. Graham cracked a smile too. Oh god how much she missed him smile. It was indeed a fairytale- him coming back after all those years.

"I'm sorry about running away like that. To be honest I couldn't stand watching you cry" said Graham with a softened voice.

Emma understood him. She didn't say anything and hugged him. Graham didn't see that move coming but he embraced her with his strong arms.

"I missed you Emma" he said

"I missed you too Graham" she said

They were both crying. Since they couldn't manage to hold their tears anymore.

But the moment was ruined by Emma's buzzing phone.

Turns out something was wrong with Gold and had to go to his store. Graham followed Emma. He wouldn't want to leave her.

At the store the Apprentice was freeing Gold from the darkness he has in him. But it caused the darkness to be out which was a huge threat to the town.

The savior of the town wouldn't let that happen. She grabbed the dagger and she was ready to embrace the darkness once and for all.

Graham wouldn't let Emma do this insane thing. Wouldn't let her become the **Dark One** Emma was his happy ending, he knew the day she Swan saved him from his miserable cursed life and now it was his turn to save her.

As Emma surrounded by the darkness Graham stepped in and pushed Emma away. She begged him not to this but it was no good. Graham was determined. He looked at Emma for the last time and said "You're my happy ending Emma and I know that you would be the one that saves me. Goodbye!"

As Graham vanished to the tin air, he left Emma crying and yelling his name. But would he hear?

The new dark one GRAHAM HUMBERT shall rise…..

 **THE END**


End file.
